The life you've imagined
by zonazahar
Summary: One Shot. Emily et JJ ont des sentiments l'une pour l'autre mais elles n'osent pas se l'avouer par peur d'un rejet. Et si une enquête aidait JJ à s'affirmer ?


Helloooo! Première fois pour moi que je m'essaie à écrire sur Criminal Minds avec cet os Jemily. Vous me direz ce que vous en penserez.

* * *

« Il est temps de vivre la vie que tu t'es imaginée » Henry James

…

L'équipe du BAU était en direction du Wisconsin. La police de Milwaukee avait fait appel à leurs services et ce fut leur dossier que JJ avait choisit pour être traité par le Département.

- On a Miles et Lucy Allen, mariés, tous deux la quarantaine. Miles était un ancien militaire et Lucy était enseignante dans une école primaire. Elisabeth Harris, dix-neuf ans, étudiait l'astrophysique à l'université de Milwaukee. Et Alec Lewis, vingt-huit ans, était serveur dans un bar de la ville. Ils ont tous été tués d'un seul et unique coup de couteau en plein cœur, résuma Hotch à ses coéquipiers.

- Des hommes et des femmes d'âges et de parcours différents, résuma Derek. Cela ne va pas être facile d'établir un profil psychologique.

- Il faudra fouiller dans la vie de chacun d'entre eux pour leur trouver un point commun, dit Reid.

- Si tant est qu'il y en ait un, lui fit remarquer Emily.

- C'est ce que nous tâcherons de vérifier en premier lieu, reprit Hotch. Dès que nous arriverons, j'irai sur la dernière scène de crime avec Reid. Rossi et Morgan, vous irez voir celle où on a retrouvé la deuxième victime. En ce qui concerne la première, le meurtre remonte à deux semaines et elle a déjà été nettoyer par un professionnel. JJ et Prentiss, je vous veux au poste de police pour commencer à obtenir plus d'informations sur les victimes afin d'établir rapidement le profil du tueur.

Dès que leur jet atterrit à l'aéroport de Milwaukee, l'équipe se scinda pour aller là pour Hotch l'avait indiqué. A leur arrivée au poste de police, Emily et JJ reçurent un dossier un peu plus complet sur chacune des victimes mais rien ne leur permettait de s'affirmer.

- Les Allen sont mariés depuis quatorze ans. Ils n'ont pas d'enfants et aucun membre de leur famille ne vit près de chez eux. Elisabeth Harris est originaire de l'Idaho, elle est venu pour ses études. Son corps a été découvert cinq jours après qu'elle ait été tuée suite à une plainte des voisins à propos de l'odeur qui venait de son appartement, et on n'a pas de signalisation d'absence.

- Elle devait se consacrer entièrement à ses études et cela se faisait ressentir sur sa vie sociale qui devait être proche de l'inexistence pour que personne ne se soit inquiété pour elle, conclu Emily.

- Sûrement. Quant à Alec Lewis, il a été retrouvé par un des collègues sur son lieu de travail le lendemain de sa mort. Il a un petit-ami, Brian Hill.

- Commençons par l'interroger.

Les deux agents durent accueillir un jeune homme qui avait les yeux légèrement rouges, il avait visiblement du pleurer peu avant de venir les voir.

- Monsieur Hill, est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aurait pu s'en prendre à votre petit-ami ? Demanda Emily.

- Alec s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, il était l'ami de tous... enfin, pas des homophobes bien entendu mais il n'a jamais vraiment eu de problèmes avec l'un d'eux.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement ?

- Non, il était dans une très bonne phase. Il s'acceptait de plus en plus.

- Comment cela ? Fit JJ.

- Avant qu'on se rencontre il y a huit mois, il avait toujours refoulé son attirance pour les hommes alors je l'ai poussé à aller dans un groupe de parole pour homos afin qu'il se rende compte qu'il devait arrêter de se cacher et qu'il devait assumer d'être celui qu'il était s'il voulait être heureux. Et il l'est vraiment devenu grâce au groupe et grâce à moi.

JJ jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction de sa coéquipière mais elle dévia aussitôt son regard car celle-ci l'observait elle-aussi. Elle présenta alors à Brian les photos des trois autres victimes mais il n'en reconnu aucune. Il ne pu leur fournir des informations qui pourraient être utiles à l'équipe et il retourna alors chez lui sans que l'établissement du profil n'avance. C'est à ce moment que les quatre autres agents arrivèrent au poste et Rossi leur mentionna ce qu'il avait découvert avec Derek.

- Le concierge de l'immeuble où vivait Elisabeth a pu nous faire part de son emploi du temps qui était le même chaque semaine. Les jours de semaine, elle partait le matin à huit heures et demi et elle ne revenait qu'à seize heures passées. On peut supposer qu'elle était à la fac pendant ces heures-là. Tous les samedi, il la voyait descendre aux alentours de dix heures et il la revoyait une heure à une heure et demi plus tard avec des sacs de courses. Ces deux lieux et les personnes qu'elle y croisait n'ont rien à voir avec les autres victimes donc tout nous orienterait vers ses sorties du vendredi soir de six heures moins quart et sept heures et quart.

- Comme elle parlait peu, il ne savait pas où elle allait pendant cette heure et demi, ni même les voisins que nous avons interrogés, continua Derek.

- Il est évident qu'il faudra qu'on trouve ce qu'elle faisait de ses vendredi, dit Hotch tandis que son téléphone sonnait. Garcia doit avoir quelque chose pour nous.

- Salut chers collègues. J'ai fouiné un peu dans la vie de Miles et Lucy Allen et j'ai découvert qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Ils avaient d'abord fait un dossier pour pouvoir adopter mais il a été refusé parce qu'ils pouvaient en faire un tous seuls. Ils se sont alors dirigés vers une clinique spécialisée afin d'avoir recourt à une FIV qui était programmée pour le mois prochain.

- Deux personnes qui peuvent procréer mais qui veulent passer par un autre chemin à en croire qu'ils seraient asexués, une solitaire qui ne sortait presque jamais de chez elle si ce n'était pour aller en cours et un jeune homme qui cachait sa véritable nature, résuma Emily qui essayait de voir où tout cela pouvait les mener.

- Des sortes de paria de la société, suggéra Reid. Ils ne suivent pas les grandes lignes que chaque individu ait censé suivre dans sa vie.

- Et en quoi être homo implique de ne pas être dans les normes ? Demanda Emily qui n'en croyait pas que le petit génie du groupe puisse penser une telle chose.

- On ne va pas s'aventurer là-dessus, dit Hotch pour ne pas que cela aille plus loin. C'est la fin de journée alors allons plutôt à l'hôtel pour y réfléchir tranquillement chacun de notre côté. Demain, on s'y met dès huit heures.

…

Ils s'en étaient tous allés à l'hôtel où les garçons mangèrent dans le bar du rez-de-chaussée tandis que les filles s'étaient faites monté leur repas dans leur chambre. Après ce qu'avait dit Reid, Emily n'avait guère eut envie de se retrouver avec lui pour manger et comme JJ ne voulait pas la laisser seule, elle décida de dîner avec elle.

Elles pensèrent toutes les deux aux victimes en silence. JJ avait l'esprit focalisé sur Alec qui, selon Brian, n'avait connu le véritable bonheur qu'après s'être assumé. Elle se dit que son cas était différent. Elle n'aimait pas les femmes en général. Seulement une. Emily. Le problème était qu'elle savait que rien ne pouvait se passer avec elle car elle ne plaisait pas à son amie. Et puis, celle-ci n'était même pas attirée par les femmes alors ses chances étaient plus que vaines. JJ songea tout à coup au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Emily avec qui que ce soit et qu'elle avait donc peut-être tord de se dire qu'elle était hétérosexuel.

- Em ? L'appela-t-elle tout à coup.

- Oui ?

- Nous sommes amies depuis quelques années déjà et je suis rendue compte que tu es très discrète sur ta vie privée... sûrement parce qu'elle est privée. Mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu avec un homme alors je me demandais si... si tu es...

- Homo ? Termina Emily pour elle tandis que JJ acquiesçait. La réponse est oui... Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, bien au contraire ! Enfin je veux dire que... que ça ne me gêne pas du tout, dit-elle avec un petit bégaiement adorable.

JJ préféra alors porter toute son attention sur son assiette alors qu'Emily souriait de sa réaction. La brune se demanda ensuite ce que signifiait ce « bien au contraire », était-elle ravie de savoir qu'il y avait une chausseuse d'hommes en moins sur son chemin ? Ou se disait-elle qu'il y avait alors une possibilité que son amie puisse être attirée par elle ? Sans que JJ s'en aperçoive, elle nia de la tête, se disant qu'elle devait arrêter de se faire des films.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des deux lits pour consulter une nouvelle fois sa copie du dossier de l'affaire. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle réussit à trouver un possible point commun entre les quatre victimes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du crime homophobe ?

- Je les trouve assez répugnants, comme tous les crimes, mais là le meurtrier tue généralement parce qu'il pense que les homosexuels ne sont pas normaux ou qu'ils ne devraient pas exister alors qu'il n'y a pas de mal à l'être. Après tout, tu ne l'as pas choisis. C'est...

- JJ ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que je te demande, c'est est-ce que tu penses que ces meurtres auraient pu être causés par un homophobe ?

- Alec est gay. On pourrait très bien supposé qu'Elisabeth soit lesbienne mais les Allen sont mariés.

- Mais ils ont essayés d'avoir un enfant sans laisser faire la nature alors qu'ils le pouvaient. Miles était militaire alors il se peut très bien que sa femme ne soit qu'une couverture afin qu'il ne se fasse pas renvoyer.

- Lucy aurait bien fini par se poser des questions et si elle le savait déjà, je doute qu'elle aurait accepté de vivre sa vie avec une personne qui ne lui correspondrait jamais.

- Sauf si elle l'était elle-aussi. Sa fiche indique qu'elle vient d'une bonne famille. Elle s'est peut-être mariée simplement pour les apparences. Pour ce qui est des deux autres, on sait qu'Alec faisait dans un groupe de parole, il se peut très bien que ce soit là où allait Elisabeth les vendredi soirs.

- S'ils faisaient tous partie de ce groupe, Brian aurait du reconnaître les autres victimes, non ?

- Sauf s'il n'y allait pas lui même, n'en ayant peut-être pas besoin. Il faudra qu'on appelle Brian pour lui demander le jour et le lieu de ces réunions. Et si ma théorie est juste, on ira y faire un tour demain.

- Le tueur pourrait faire partie des participants du groupe qui se fait passer pour un homosexuel. Il choisirait l'un des membres puis mettrait un plan en action.

- Et il les tuerait d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur, se disant que les sentiments viennent de là.

…

Le lendemain matin, elle avait fait part de son idée à l'équipe qui était d'accord pour suivre cette piste, la seule qu'ils avaient. Brian leur confirma que les réunions avaient lieu les vendredi soirs de six à sept heures et il leur donna aussi l'adresse de la salle dans laquelle tous se réunissaient. Hotch regarda les membres de son équipe avant de choisir ceux qui allaient devoir s'infiltrer.

- JJ, tu entreras dans le groupe de soutien comme nouvelle adhérente et Reid, tu te feras passer pour un bénévole afin d'obtenir des informations de la part des autres.

- Pour connaître plus particulièrement les nouveaux membres, dit-il.

- Exactement. On sera dans le coin et on restera en communication afin d'intervenir s'il le faut.

Les deux agents eurent donc la journée pour se préparer à jouer leur rôle. Quand l'heure de se lancer arriva, tous les autres membres du BAU était dans un SUV garé un peu plus loin et quelques agents de police étaient présents en appui. Reid fut le premier à faire son entrée dans les locaux de la réunion où il rencontra Calvin, le seul bénévole, qui était content de voir qu'il allait désormais pouvoir travailler en duo. Lorsque Spencer lui demanda de lui parler des nouveaux venus dans le but de savoir si, parmi tout ce monde, il pouvait y avoir des personnes mal à l'aise qu'il fallait mettre en confiance, Calvin lui parla de deux hommes, Matthew et Parker, tous deux arrivés trois semaines plus tôt.

Peu avant six heures, les chaises placées en cercle trouvèrent petit à petit preneurs. Dès que tout le monde fut arrivé, Calvin initia la séance.

- Bonsoir à tous. Nous avons la chance de recevoir un peu de soutien extérieur de la part de Tyler qui est anthropologue. Aujourd'hui, il est surtout ici pour voir comment se passe. Je vois aussi qu'il y a une nouvelle tête parmi nous, dit-il en regardant JJ. Que dis-tu de te présenter aux autres ?

- Bien sûr... bonjour, je m'appelle Dylan et j'ai décidé de venir ici car depuis quelques temps, je... je...

JJ paressait peu sûre d'elle et Reid trouvait son hésitation parfaite.

- Tu t'es rendue compte que tu aimes les femmes ? L'aida une autre blonde.

- Pas exactement. Je me suis plutôt rendue compte que j'aimais une femme en particulier. Elle... elle s'appelle Lauren, dit-elle en ayant bien conscience qu'Emily l'écoutait à cet instant précis. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre et depuis, je ne l'assume pas totalement car j'ai peur d'un rejet de sa part.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu puisses plaire à Lauren ? Demanda un homme brun que Reid reconnaissait comme étant Parker en vue de ce que lui avait dit Calvin.

- Elle est homo et célibataire donc j'ai ma chance en quelques sortes. Je pense qu'il faut aussi dire que je n'ai pas trop confiance en moi puisque je n'ai jamais été avec une femme et je pense qu'il n'y a vraiment qu'elle qui pourra me rassurer mais pour cela...

- Il faut que tu lui dises, termina Parker. Soit elle te dira que tu lui plaît, tout ira bien et elle sera là pour te mettre en confiance, soit ce ne sera pas le cas mais tu pourras tourner la page plus facilement que si tu ne restes à rien faire. Dylan, comme je me le dit souvent à moi-même, il est temps de vivre la vie que tu t'es imaginée, cette vie avec Lauren.

L'agent Jareau acquiesça avec un sourire timide tandis que Reid se dit qu'il valait mieux se concentrer désormais sur Matthew. Durant le reste de la réunion, il ne parla que très peu et seulement pour émettre son point de vue, jamais pour faire part de sa propre expérience. Calvin disait de lui qu'il était très timide et qu'il avait eu du mal à se confier lors de sa première venue mais Spencer y voyait plutôt par là un homme qui avait du mal à jouer entièrement la comédie en se faisant passer pour ce qui le dégoûtait.

A sept heures, Calvin souhaita un bon week-end à tout le monde et ces quelques hommes et femmes s'en allèrent en petits groupes. JJ prit son temps pour quitter les lieux et elle vit Matthew qui l'attendait dans la rue.

- Ton histoire me fait beaucoup penser à la mienne, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant tandis que Reid sortait à ce moment et croisa sa collègue.

Dans le dos de Matthew, il fit signe à JJ que cet homme était celui à suivre pour le moment alors elle comprit que l'infiltration n'était pas terminée pour ce soir-là.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as parlé tout à l'heure ? Tu es timide peut-être ?

- C'est cela. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler en public. Je suis plus à l'aise quand je n'ai affaire qu'à une ou deux personnes et, du coup, je me demande si cela te dit qu'on puisse se voir un peu en dehors pour pouvoir échanger plus facilement.

- Bien sûr. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir?

- Non, je suis donc tout à toi.

- Donne moi ton numéro alors. Dès que je serai chez moi, je vérifierai si ma colocataire est bien partie en week-end comme prévu et je t'enverrai mon adresse si c'est le cas.

…

A peine une heure plus tard, la police avait mit un appartement à disposition de JJ et elle avait aussitôt envoyé l'adresse à Matthew. Avant cela, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec Emily et elle ne sut donc pas si son amie avait bien saisit le message. Quand le possible agresseur arriva, c'est depuis le salon qu'elle lui dit d'entrer, ne voulant pas commettre l'erreur de l'accompagner jusqu'ici en l'ayant dans son dos. Une caméra avait été dissimulée dans la pièce pour que son équipe puisse agir en temps et en heure s'il le fallait.

- J'ai pensé qu'un bon vin allait être propice à notre conversation, dit-il en lui faisant voir la bouteille qu'il tenait.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la lui tendre, JJ regarda alors l'étiquette. Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il amenait son bras droit derrière lui. Alors qu'il sortait le couteau qu'il avait coincé dans son pantalon, les agents du BAU s'engouffrèrent dans le salon en pointant leur arme sur lui tandis que JJ fit un pas en arrière et prit son arme qu'elle avait gardé derrière son dos.

…

Matthew fut arrêté sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre incident. Toute l'équipe rentra à l'hôtel pour une dernière nuit à Milwaukee avant leur retour à Quantico le lendemain matin. JJ s'isola aussitôt dans la salle de bain car elle appréhendait la possible discussion qu'elle s'apprêtait à avoir avec Emily. Celle-ci attendit patiemment que son amie sorte, elle avait encore des doutes concernant les sentiments de JJ, elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être choisit le prénom de Lauren au hasard et donc que rien n'était vrai mais il fallait qu'elle le sache car, comme l'avait dit Parker, il n'y avait que comme cela qu'elle allait pouvoir avancer. JJ sortit après une quinzaine de minutes de claustration, comprenant bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas y rester indéfiniment.

- Tu as été remarquable pendant l'infiltration, la complimenta Emily.

- Merci.

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire. Hier, tu m'as demandé si j'aimais les femmes, je t'ai dis que oui mais je ne t'ai pas qu'il y en une qui me plaît.

- Je la connais ?

- Elle s'appelle Dylan, lui avoua-elle avec un sourire et un regard qui disaient tout.

- Quelqu'un me plaît à moi aussi. Tu as du l'entendre tout à l'heure. Elle s'appelle Lauren.

Elles s'approchèrent lentement l'une de l'autre. Les deux visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux parlèrent pour elles pendant un instant puis elles fondirent doucement sur les lèvres de l'autre. Elles profitèrent chacune du goût des lèvres de leur partenaire, se découvrant un peu plus puis la langue d'Emily vint demander le passage à JJ qui se laissa faire, submergé par le flot d'hormones déclenché par ce baiser. Elles firent danser leur langue ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'air commence à leur manquer.

- Hum... en fait, ce n'est pas Lauren qui me plaît mais l'agent Emily Prentiss, sourit JJ alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

- Cela tombe bien parce que j'ai une préférence pour l'agent Jennifer Jareau.

Elles unirent alors leurs lèvres une deuxième fois et cela n'allait certainement pas être la dernière.


End file.
